


Fighting for Fate

by Hiei_Curry



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Consensual Possession, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry
Summary: Kotori has had enough seeing someone else walk around looking like Umi.(A Short story from a cancelled story i was planning to do with the Love Live girls getting involved with the Fate Series, but as i worked on it for a while and didn't want it to completely die i picked the last scene that wrote that i was happy with fiddeled with it, hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 7





	Fighting for Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story was going to have a happy ending don't worry KotoUmi fans i just never got to that part.  
> As the summary say this is from a canceled story check below for reasons why.

As Kotori entered the room, she did a quick scan of the room noticing that the person she wanted to see was missing "Have you seen…her?" Kotori asked trying to hide the venom in her voice.

"You mean Umi?" Honoka asked as she checked the sights on her weapon.

"She's not Umi!" Kotori shouted, making everyone recoil that the usually quiet and kind girl's outburst "She's using her face, the person behind it isn't Umi, so have you any of you seen her."

"Erm, I think she said she was going to the roof." Hanayo said quietly.

"Thank you." Kotori growled before storming off.

She'd only got a few feet before Nozomi's voice caught her attention, she turned and saw both Eli, Honoka and Nozomi standing before her "What is it?" Kotori huffed not in the mood.

"Kotori, attacking us won't help…" Eli started but Kotori cut her off.

"Save it Eli, I'm not in the mood." Kotori scowled.

"Kotori, we are trying to help." Honoka countered.

"Really, I don't see much help, some damn spirit is possessing Umi and you all seem quite content to just sit around and not do anything!" Kotori shouted barely holding her anger at her friends seeming lack of worry or action at bay.

"We aren't just sitting around." Nozomi said sternly "Besides I'm not sure she's the only one possessed here."

"What does that mean?"

"Everyone here has been given the powers of gods and hero's, I don't know about you Kotori but I know I keep feeling merlin in the back of my head sometimes." Nozomi said looking staff "It's the likely same for Umi just the other way around, she's still in her head just Scathach is in control for the moment."

"She's right Kotori we all feel them in our heads." Eli jumped in "When I was fighting before I could feel Mordred slightly puppeteering me to a point."

"Same for me with Robin Hood."

"That's not comforting." Kotori growled even if she had to admit she could feel Galahad guiding her in her mind at times.

"No, it isn't but the best we have, the world has gone made the sky has turned red and everywhere is abandoned, she saved us Kotori I think maybe we should trust her that she'll give you Umi back."

"Well I'm not about to put faith in a body thief."

"The same could be said for all the spirts we made a deal with; they are using us to help fight the coming battles." Nozomi sighed "We all agreed to let them bond with us, it's the same for Umi."

"How do we know that, for all we know she could have forced Umi into without a choice, why is she the only one were the spirts in control not ourselves in control, there is no way Umi would just let that happen."

"Maki thinks its to do with what happened." Honoka spoke quietly "She thinks the reason is, when Umi was stabbed by the spear it was a death wound, to save her the spirit had to take primary control I think was how she put it."

"That's still not a comfort."

"Have you actually spoke to her?" Eli asked.

"No why?"

"Maybe you should it might give you a bit of insight."

"I have all the insight I need."

"No you don't." Came a familiar yet and the same time unfamiliar voice.

Kotori turned "Lancer." Kotori growled at the figure as she went for the sword at her hip "How long were you there?"

"Long enough, your anger is misplaced and unnecessary, if you keep being angry at me, we won't win and then your friends sacrifice will be for naught, I did not hurt your friend I saved her."

"How do you mean saved her?" Eli asked.

"Exactly as you described earlier, I have primary control of her body for as long I remain bonded, she is still alive in my head."

"Well give her back!" Kotori demanded.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm keeping her alive."

"What do you mean keeping her alive?" Honoka asked.

"When miss Sonoda and I made our pact she was dying, in order for her not to die I had to take direct control of her form, I told her this at the time and she agreed."

"Why would she do that?" Kotori asked unable to believe her ears.

"To save you."

"What?"

"Umi agreed to it under the condition that I kept you alive, I agreed, she was happy to give up her own life to save yours…"

"I don't want that I want Umi back!" Kotori shouted.

"Umi's still alive in my head and I promised I will release her…"

"According to what you said she'll die once you leave; you've hijacked her." Kotori sad drawing the sword.

"I made a promise and I would hate to break it." Scathach said as she materialised her spear "As for your comment, my powers are slowly healing the wound."

"How so?" Nozomi asked.

"Normally a servant can heal themselves while drawing on their master's mana or with rest, however as you all are Demi-Servant and I'm Pseudo-Servant it works differently but we can all heal the same and I'm currently using that to heal the wound in your friend's heart."

"I thought Gae Bulg destroyed the heart." Eli spoke up.

"Yes, it does, but the wound was inflicted before I took over so I am therefore able to heal it, it will just take me sometime."

"How long?" Kotori asked her grip on the sword tightening.

"Long enough to be a pain." Scathach moaned "The need to heal her wound is making my powers weaker than they should be."

"I don't care about your powers!" Kotori screamed her frustration growling to the point of bursting.

"What?"

"I said…"

"I wasn't talking to you." Sacathach cut he ashen girl off "Say it again."

' _She's talking to herself she's mad.'_ Kotori thought as she watches the woman speak.

"That's incredibly risky and could take longer to heal."

"Fine but only for a few seconds, otherwise we risk undoing it all." Scatchach said before turning to the four girls "Get ready."

"For what?" Kotori asked with a glare.

"A temporary reunion." Scatcharch said before a purple glow covered her body.

Once the glow vanished Kotori saw the woman grabbed her chest and let out a choke before falling forward cough out red liquid "Kotori." She spoke but this time the voice sounded like the blunette again.

"Umi!" Kotori said rushing forward and dropping her sword "What…?"

"Please…don't speak…I don't have long…Kotori please…you need to trust her…I'll be fine…she is helping me…"

"But she…"

"She's doing…it…to keep…me alive…you need to trust her…for me please…" Umi struggled out.

"Umi, I…"

The blunette smiled at the ashen girl "I know…I'm sorry… can't hold it any longer…stay safe…please…"

"Umi, no." Kotori said as she purple glow engulfed her again.

Umi's face came back only now the eyes were back to Scatchach's red over Umi's amber "Now do you believe me." Scatchach said with struggling breath.

"I just want Umi back." Kotori sniffed grabbing her heart as she felt it cracking at having a moment at Umi being back again and being unable to say what she had wished to say before all of this happened.

"You'll get your change to tell her." Scatcharch said.

"What…?"

"I've been alive for thousands of years, I've seen the look in your eyes and pain in your heart more than once and more than any other, I promise you will get your chance to tell her."

' _What are you talking about?'_ Umi asked the Scottish woman.

' _You know for such a good archer your incredibly blind sometimes.'_ The Lancer replied in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before the samurai story I was going to make a Love Live/Fate series crossover but due to two reasons I dropped it, first was I was never happy with how I wrote the Nobel Phantasmas as they either felt underwhelming and/or they got messy as I had multiple one going off at once.
> 
> The second reason was I could never find good heroic spirits for Umi and Honoka as you'll see below.
> 
> List of the Sprits on the girls:
> 
> Nico/Maki
> 
> Nico = Jack the Ripper (Assassin Class)
> 
> Maki = Florence Nightingale (Berserker Class)
> 
> Rin/Hanayo
> 
> Rin = Astolfo (Rider Class)
> 
> Hanayo = Joan D'arc (Ruler Class)
> 
> Nozomi/Eli
> 
> Eli = Mordred (Saber Class)
> 
> Nozomi = Merlin (Caster Class)
> 
> Kotori/Umi
> 
> Kotori = Galahad (Shielder Class)
> 
> Umi = Scatcharch (Lancer Class)
> 
> Honoka = Robin Hood (Archer Class)
> 
> So the reason Honoka was an archer while Umi was a Lancer was none of the Archers or Lancers fit for the others personality wise.


End file.
